ACAE
Whilst developing the ceramics that was soon used in Mae a slightly volitile mixture was created, this mixture wasn't extremely dangerous but it was still quite strong, however these explosive properties weren't what they were looking for so they modified it and made a non-explosive varient and they continued to devolope it, eventually this lead to the creation of Mae. Eventually as the bloons in charge of the area cared far less for safety and things of the like, they decided to make more of the volitile mixture and with a lot more of what was volitile, they planned to make a coating for a bloon with this mixture that would allow it to cause dangerous explosions, once a lot of this mixture had been created with a few changed to make it more deadly (specifically shrapnel) it was applied to the base hull that was used for Mae. The Agressive Ceramic Amplified Enemy is simular to the Mae land vehicle that it was based off of however ACAE was designed to be far more agressive and arguably more threatening. Rather than focusing on resilience like the Mae's compound shell the ACAE was made to be extremely volitile. Once a piece breaks it explodes violently, causing high explosive damage and deadly shrapnel damage to any towers too close, the shell is also very ridgid and brittle, adding to the destructive power of the shrapnel In the hull of ACAE explosives are housed, so if you wipe out the main part it will leave you with an explosion (this has 1.5x the damage and 2x the radius of a normal plate), which also causes the unbroken plates to detonate. Each plate on detonation will unleash a blast in a cone away from it (the top plate will explode in all directions); the explosion will reach out to 1.25x that of a 0/2 bomb tower (treating the plate as the centre of the blast) and deal 7.5 damage! Along with this the plate will launch 10 chunks of shrapnel with each one capable of dealing 2.5 damage! These plates aren't as strong and they don't get as good of a resistance to things as Mae's shell (as this isn't designed to tank shots; rather to explode and deal huge damage). The shell is composed of 7 segments, 1 large disk on the top (for things like mortars) and 3 plates on each side, each segment has individual health even if one is destroyed if you don't shoot in that gap it will just do damage to another segment. This ceramic compound also contains black lead but vastly less of it, only reducing the damage taken by 7.5% from each, there is still a strong inner hide but the inner hide has only a 2.5% resistance to explosives/sharp. The speed is the same as Mae however the inner hide only has 5500 health and the segments have only 900 health. Children 20 Ceramics and 10 leads. Warning DO NOT use ground 0 or other simular insta-killing abilities, the whole blimp will turn into a devestating explosion, this combined with the massive amounts of shrapnel will most likely butcher any tower nearby. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons